Try and Live My Life
by ARMADILLO76
Summary: Max, a 15 year-old foster child has had a rough life. She has no friends at school besides her foster brother, Iggy. Will there be a new kid that comes along and wants to be friends with them? This is my first fanfic so be nice! Hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

**This is my first story, so be carful. I'd like it if you'd critique it so I will know if I need to do something better. Enjoy!**

**Max's POV**

Hi, my name is Maximum Ride. (But please, call me Max or else we'll have some issues.) I'm 15 and live in a foster home with my best friends. Not to mention they're the only friends I have. The reason they're my only friends is because at school we get teased and tormented by everyone that walks our way. I guess it was a good thing I took a martial arts class when I was younger and still practice on my own time.

And by 'we', I mean, me, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge and Angel. Not to mention our foster dad Jeb. He wasn't as cool as my biological dad, but I won't go into detail with that right now.

We were starting up school again and I'm just ecstatic to see my old pals at school again! (Please note my high level of sarcasm.) I'm going into my sophomore year as well as Iggy. Nudge is in the sixth grade, Gazzy is in fourth grade and Angel is in second grade.

You're probably wondering why the idiots in my school like to tease kids in elementary school and middle school, right? Easy, I was 'friends' with one of the guys that started the teasing and name calling, and he figured out that I lived in a foster family with these kids. They just thought it was hilarious that you lived in a foster home because of your stupid older brother...

Anyways...

I knew it was going to be a regular day in high school again. As I walked into the front doors of the school with Iggy, we were greeted with some very, well...rude remarks. We've gotten used to it and learn to ignore it but I guess they just do it for pleasure. seems like they hadn't caught on that it doesn't bother us anymore. (Okay, it bothers us! Or me at least. But it's not like I'm going to admit that!)

I saw Iggy tense. "Everything's going to be okay Ig's. Just ignore them."

"I wish they'd just stop, Max." Iggy whispered in my ear.

"Yeah, me too. But for now, we can't do anything about it. Come on, let's go get our schedules." I offered. Iggy nodded in agreement. Turns out I only have one class with Iggy: Lunch. "It's like they want us to suffer."

"Yeah, lets just hope some clueless new kid comes up and actually wants to talk to us for once without making a rude comment."

"Iggy, that'll be the day I wear a dress." We both chuckled at my comment. I was actually hoping a clueless new kid would come along and talk to us. Although I knew that wouldn't happen because, I mean, who wants to talk to some stupid foster care kids, right?.

"I'm gonna head off to homeroom. Don't wanna be late." Iggy said walking away towards his homeroom class. Which left me alone walking in the other direction to my homeroom class.

As I walked by, everybody was whispering and laughing to their friends. I didn't mind actually because I got lost in my train of thought. I was thinking about what would happen if there was a new kid, and if they's be a jerk and call my family names or if they would want me to be their friend. Doubt that will ever happen because I don't open up to people very well because of what happened in my past.

I then realized that I arrived at homeroom. I took a seat in the back of the class isolating myself from the others by the windows. I kept my gaze away from the others, and looked out the window. I didn't notice when someone came up and asked me, "Is anyone sitting here?" I practically jumped out of my seat.

"Uh..." I stuttered. "N-no." He sat down in the seat next to mine. He had black hair, obsidian colored eyes, an olive skin tone and his wardrobe consisted of all black. That's when I also noticed that the rest of the class was staring at me.

"Why are you sitting there?" Dylan, my first tormentor, asked the boy.

"Why not?" He (I'll refer to the boy with black hair as 'he' since I don't know his name) retorted.

"Because, newbie, if you haven't noticed, she's sitting back here by herself because she's a freak."

"I don't know that. After all, I am the newbie here." He surprised me by saying that. He wanted to sit next to me. I was shot back into reality once he started talking again. "Hi, my name's Nick. But you can call me Fang if you'd like."

"Max."

"Why do they say that stuff about you?" Fang asked curiously.

"Oh, uh..." I was about to tell him why when the bell rang for class to begin.

"Alright class! Settle down!" I didn't catch anymore of what Ms. Haffer was lecturing us about because I was again, lost in my train of thought. Surprisingly the class ended quicker than I thought just like the rest of my morning. Little did I know it, Fang was in all my classes and sat next to me in each and every one. He hadn't said anything else to me about the kids in homeroom.

**So, how did you like this chapter? Please review and tell me what you think. This is my first story so I don't know if it's all that good. HELP ME!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

**Here's chapter two! Hopefully in the next chapter you'll find out why Max is in the foster home.**

**Max's POV**

Lunchtime came around quickly, and I couldn't wait to see Iggy there. I would tell him about Fang. Obviously. But not about the part where I almost told him why the class always made fun of me.

When I got in the cafeteria, I noticed Iggy alone at a table near the entrance. I went to get my lunch then went back to sit with Iggy. "Hey Iggy," I greeted as I sat next to him.

"Hey Max. How was the morning without me?" Iggy asked.

I chuckled then answered, "Not as bad as I thought it would be. Only about, twenty kids made snarky comments about me. Guess that's a new record." We both laughed. "But today in homeroom, there was this kid, a new kid I might add, and asked if he could sit next to me. Actually, he sat next to me in all my classes. His name was Fang."

"Looks like our prayers came true!" Iggy beamed. We laughed once again. I glanced around the cafeteria and noticed a blob of black in the line for lunch.

I poked Iggy and said, "Hey Ig's, you see that big blob of black in the line?" He nodded. "That's Fang."

"Really? Well, should we invite him to sit with us since he's already your best friend?"

"Iggy, I don't even think of him as my friend."

"Still, if he talked to you, I think that he at least _could_ be a friend. Besides, he's the answer to our prayers, remember?"

"Shut up." Knowing Iggy, he'd still wave him over here. And he did. Fang came over and sat on the other side of me.

"Hey Max. Who's this?"

"I'm Iggy, Max's..." We exchanged a glance. "Brother," Iggy finished.

Fang looked at us questioningly. No doubt, comparing our features. I could tell he was doubting us. "Nick. But call me Fang." Iggy and I exchanged, another glance.

"Uh...we live in a foster home." Iggy clarified.

"Oh..." Fang said looking sympathetic. He then asked, "Is that the reason all those kids kept making fun of you in homeroom?"

"Yeah," Iggy and I said at the same time.

"Wait...they make fun of both of you?"

"Yes. They also do it to the rest of the kids in the same foster home. They're all younger than us though." Iggy answered.

"They're idiots. You guys are really cool. Plus, no one else seems to like me."

"I know why," I muttered so only I could hear, beginning to play with my food.

"Why?" Shoot! He heard me?

"Well...probably because you're hanging out with us. I mean, first impressions say a lot at this school, and apparently they think you gave off a really bad one by hanging out with us." I told him.

"I could care less of what everyone else thinks. I choose my friends, nobody else does." I didn't know what to think of Fang. He didn't seem like the other kids at school. He seemed...different. Not to mention Iggy felt right at home with the guy telling him we were in a foster home and all. Unlike most of the people that wanted to be friends with us, then later join in on the chaos of making fun of my family.

I'll never forgive those people.

Suddenly, I was snapped back into reality with Iggy and Fang yelling, "MAX!"

"What?" I yelled back. "What do you want?"

"I asked why were living at a foster home," Fang restated.

**Wow. I wonder what happened to Max that made her family fall apart. Hmm...Well I'm hoping to mention everybody's stories of to why they're in the foster home later on. ****Hope you enjoyed chapter 2!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**Sorry I haven't updated lately, I've been wrapped up in homework... I just wanted to let you know that I haven't dropped dead (yet...KIDDING!), and I will be continuing this story. I have also had writers block and can't come up with all of the kids' stories for why they're in the foster home, but I will include them at some point. Here is chapter 3, and I hope you like it! **

_**Previously:**_

_ "I asked why were living at a foster home," Fang restated._

**Max POV**

"Uhh... I-I don't like to talk about it. I gotta go." I mumbled.

"Sorry, I didn't know. I'll see ya later?" Fang asked.

"Oh, sure. See you at home Igs!" I said as cheerfully as I could.

"Bye Max! Catch ya later!" Iggy said cheerfully. Sometimes that kid has too much energy...sigh...

~Time Skip! After school~

I met Iggy after my last period by the entrance doors of the school. He was already there talking to...Fang...ugh, why can't that boy leave me alone? Of course I didn't make it to the door before getting my usual after school tormenting. Again, I ignore most of them, except one.

"HI MAX!" Why was she here? She has school for another twenty minutes! That kid was dead! "Hi Max! I know you're probably wondering why I'm here, but my teacher let us out early because she had an appointment and they couldn't find a sub. That's why I'm here, looking for you! I guess I succeeded because here you are!" She ran up to hug me, after she blabbered that in one breath. Well at least she has a _good_ excuse. I'll let it slide this time I guess...

I turned around and asked, "Hey Nudge, ready to go home?"

"Yes! But who is that with Iggy? Is he your friend? Oh my gosh Max! You and Iggy have a friend! It's a miracle for one of us! I'm so happy for you gu-"

"NUDGE! We aren't friends. We just met him today, and he decided to 'hang out' with us until he notices why we live in foster care. Now, calm down and let's go pick up Angel and Gaz." I suggested.

"Alright! I'm ready to go." Nudge replied. We then made our way to Iggy and Fang at the entrance of the school.

"There you are Maxie!" Iggy greeted when we were in earshot.

"Hi, Nudge and I are going to go pick up Angel and Gazzy. See you at home."

"Alright, but I just invited Fang over to have dinner with us."

"Yeah, he said he was making his famous homemade pizza." Fang said with a smirk.

"Oh my gosh, Iggy's pizza is the best! Oh, I'm Nudge by the way, their sister."

"Okay, Nudge let's go and pick up Gaz and Angel now, okay?" I asked, just about pulling her out the door of the school.

"Kay, Max! See you guys later!" She said waving at the two boys as I dragged her along the pavement of the school parking lot. "I thought that you guys weren't friends..." Nudge said in a mocking tone.

"We aren't! Him and Iggy were just having a wonderful time at lunch, and must have some classes together." By this time Nudge had caught up to me. It only took about ten minutes to walk to Gazzy and Angel's school.

We arrived about five minutes early, so we decided to wait with all the other parents here to pick up their kids. We got a lot of disapproving glances, which we were used to by now. The bell finally rang and all the kids came rushing out of their classrooms trying to catch the buses. I found two little blonde heads bobbing up and down in the sea of kids.

"Angel! Gazzy!" I yelled over all of the parents talking with their kids. "Over here!"

"Angel, Max and Nudge are here! C'mon!"

"Max! Nudge!" Angel said running over to us, and giving both of us a bear hug.

"Hey, Ange, I missed you! Same to you Gaz! Did you guys have fun at school?" I asked.

"Yeah, my classroom got extra recess for being good! I played on the monkey bars!" Angel exclaimed.

"Me too! We had free time and I made a plan for my new bomb!" Gazzy chimed in.

"That's great, Gaz. Just don't use it on me okay? Or else you'll be in big trouble! Got it?" I asked sternly.

"Yeah, yeah, Max." Gazzy said nonchalantly.

"Angel, Gazzy, tonight one of Iggy and Max's friends is coming over for dinner! So be good when he comes okay?" Nudge asked, finally getting in one of her many words.

"Max and Iggy made a friend? That's great! We'll be super good right Gazzy?" Angel said sweetly.

"Definitely," Gazzy said with a smirk. I wonder what he has planned this time?

"Ready to head home?" I asked, obviously ready to go. Everybody just nodded in response. We headed out of the building, and I heard Nudge on one of her rants again but tuned her out. Gazzy was looking over his bomb schematics, and Angel was walking along side me holding my hand. Angel and I, we had a great relationship. Of course all of us kids were great friends and acted just like a normal family.

We did almost everything together. Including Jeb, our foster dad. He was great. Clearly not as great as I remember my biological father to be but still, he was great. Then there's our foster mom, Valentica. She's like a real mom, she makes cookies for us all the time, she makes us breakfast in the mornings, and sometimes she acts like my alarm clock in the morning, because I've been known to have troubles with alarm clocks. They always end up broken.

I was lost in my train of thought until Angel started pulling on my shirt. "M-Max," Angel stuttered.

"What is it sweetie?" I asked trying to calm her down.

"D-D-Dylan." She said pointing past me to where Dylan and his idiotic friends were standing. Most likely waiting for us to get away from school property.

"Okay, sweetie, I want you, Nudge, and Gazzy to run as fast as you can away from here. I'll be right behind you after I deal with them." I said motioning towards Dylan. She nodded.

"Come on Angel. We gotta go. Max will take care of them. We just have to hurry home. Iggy an Fang are there waiting for us to get back," Nudge said succeeding in calming down Angel, who looked petrified. "On the count of three. One!" And they started running in the opposite direction. I have to say, I trained them pretty well on how to escape the 'bad guys', so to speak.

I walked up to Dylan and the morons that always followed him around school. "Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in." Dylan stated with a smirk.

In case you were wondering, Dylan plays football as well as his 'buddies', if that's what you call them. I wouldn't be surprised if he bossed all of them around to meet him here and beat me up. I know I'd be able to take these three any day. But the whole _football _team? I don't think I can handle that. Good thing these guys aren't that smart.

"Wow, to think we were friends for a solid month, and I didn't rub off on you at all. Is that really the best you got?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest. I saw his smile falter and turn back into a smirk.

"No it isn't Maxie. In fact I brought you a present." He whistled which signaled, you guessed it, the whole football team out of their hiding spots. I just hope the kids made it home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

**Hello! I know I haven't updated in a while, but I've been wrapped up in school (again). I hope you like chapter 4!**

_Previously:_

_"Wow, to think we were friends for a solid month, and I didn't rub off on you at all. Is that really the best you got?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest. I saw his smile falter and turn back into a smirk._

_ "No it isn't Maxie. In fact I brought you a present." He whistled which signaled, you guessed it, the whole football team out of their hiding spots. I just hope the kids made it home._

**Fang POV**

Me and Iggy started walking to his house, after Max and Nudge went to go pick up their younger foster siblings. We made small talk on the way there. Fifteen minutes later, I could've sworn that we were on our way to _my_ house. Turns out I live right across the street from them.

"Hey, Iggy, I live right across the street you know?"

"Really? That's so cool! We should hang out at your house sometime." Iggy said.

"Yeah, that'd be cool." I said. "Iggy, does Max hate me?" I ask.

"Uh, well, her past was kinda...harsh. So it takes a while before she opens herself up," he says. "It took her six months before she started talking to any of us. I don't blame her though."

"So what-" I was cut off by the others running down the street towards us.

"Iggy! Max is in trouble! Dylan showed up at school after we got Angel and Gazzy! She said she would be right behind us, except she wasn't. She also said to run. Iggy, max is in trouble, If she weren't she be here right now." Nudge said starting to break into tears. I can tell that the little girl with her, which I assume is Angel, has been crying for a while. The boy that looks a lot like her, Gazzy I assume, was comforting her and trying not to cry.

"Where is she?" Iggy asked, starting to panic.

"I don't know, somewhere near Angel and Gazzy's school." (For your information, I was actually panicking on the inside. But my practice in showing no emotion on my face helped.)

"C'mon Fang, we should go help her." I nodded in response. "You guys stay here, and if we aren't back in twenty-five minutes, uhh, call someone. Like, Jeb, or the police?" (Jeb, their foster dad? I'll ask later...)With that, Iggy and I started running to where Max _might_ be. Since the elementary school was closer that ours, we were there in ten minutes. We couldn't find her, or Dylan anywhere.

"Where are they?" Iggy asked me.

"I have no-" I was cut off (again) by a bloodcurdling scream. I couldn't tell where it was coming from though. "Max!" I yelled hoping that would give us a clue. "Where are you?"

"Crap. Guys lets get outta here!" Dylan said. We then saw a group of guys coming from an alley nearby. The football team I'm guessing, since most of them had letterman jackets on. We rushed to where they had just exited. When we go there we saw a bloody Max writhing in pain.

**Nudge POV**

We were all wondering where Max was, and if she'd be okay. Angel was real worried since they're really close. "Ange, Max is gonna be all right. I promise," I said trying to calm her down. She nodded slightly in response. Gazzy was using comforting words to get Angel to calm down. He was trying especially hard to be strong for his younger sister.

I didn't know what else to do except change the subject. Hoping that would work. "So what happened at school today?"

"Not much," Angel said wiping away some tears. "We played with our class pet, Luna. It was funny watching her roll around clumsily in her ball." She started to giggle. I smiled because my plan to change the subject worked! I'm a genius!

"Hey Nudge? Who was that guy with Iggy?"

"Oh, that was Fang. Iggy and Max's new friend."

"That was him? What's his name?"

"His name's Fang. He's the one coming over for dinner. If it even happens..."

**Fang POV**

"Max! Are you all right?" Iggy asked rushing over to her. Clearly worried.

"Do I look okay to you?" Max asked in a hoarse voice.

"I'll call the hospital." Iggy suggested already taking out his phone.

"No Iggy...If you do, they'll wonder how this happened. I don't wanna answer stupid questions." She said.

"Alright," Iggy said sounding unsure. "Should I call Jeb to give us a ride back home?"

"That'd be a good idea."

"What happened?" I asked, finally speaking up.

"When we get home I'll fill you in." She said trying to stand up, but failing. I caught her, steadying her on my side.

"Jeb will be here in about five minutes. He was on his way back from work." Iggy said hanging up the phone with Jeb. "How bad is it Max?"

"I-I don't know," Max stuttered. How does it look?"

"Bad. A lot of blood. You sure you don't want to go to the hospital? We can make up some lame excuse-"

"Iggy, I said no! We are not going to the hospital!" Max yelled while she winced.

"Max, Jeb is gonna make you go to the hospital since there is so much blood anyway. You might as well suck it up and go!" Iggy yelled back.

"It's not up to you! I'm not going. I can't."

"You can, and you will." A man said getting out of a car and rushing over. "Who are you?" He asked nodding his head towards me.

"He's a friend from school." Iggy said simply. The man nodded

"Max, you need to go to the hospital in your current condition. But you are right, it isn't your choice, but it is mine. And you're going."

"But Jeb-"

"No, Max. You have no choice. Now get in the car and I'll drive you there," Jeb stated.

"Fine." Max said harshly. I led her to his car and she sat down in the back seat. I slid in next to her. Iggy taking shotgun. "Where are the kids?" Max asked.

"Home. I should call them so they don't call the police..." Iggy trailed off pulling out his cell phone.

~Time Skip: The Hospital (Still Fang's POV)~

"Mr. Batchelder?" The nurse asked walking into the waiting room.

"Yes?" Jeb answered.

"Your daughter will be fine. She has some bruises and cuts, but has lost quite a bit of blood. She'll be able to go back home later this evening," she informed us.

"Thanks you very much. May we see her?" Jeb asked.

"Yes, you may. She's in room 21, but might be sleeping."

"Thank you again." We made it to Max's room, and no doubt, she was sleeping. But she woke to the door closing. Max didn't say anything.

"Are you feeling better Max?" Jab asked walking up to her bed.

"I guess you could say that. I wanna go home now."

"We can once the doctors let you. They said later this evening."

"I can't wait that long! I need to get out!" Max all but yelled at Jeb.

Jeb sighed and said, "Max, I know you don't like hospitals but they won't hurt you here. They try and help you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand that they try and help people but let them die! I don't want that to happen to me like it did to my parents! I want to leave. Now." **(AN: Wow, something on her family! Finally!)**

"If you want I'll go ask a nurse or doctor?" Iggy suggested.

"Thanks Igs. You're my hero! Get me out of this deathtrap!" Max said anxious to leave.

"Anything for you Maxie, dearest!" Iggy said before leaving Max's room. There wasn't much conversation after he left. He was back within minutes, but I could tell it seemed like hours for Max.

I could hear her muttering, "Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up," under her breath.

"They said, you can leave when you're ready." Iggy said.

"I'm way past ready!" Max quickly said jumping out of her bed. It was like I wasn't even there, or she didn't want to acknowledge me. We checked her out of the hospital and we were back at their house in twenty minutes. Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy ran up to the door when we were walking in. They engulfed Max in a huge bear hug. She gladly hugged them back.

"Max! We were so worried about you! Are you okay?" Angel asked still teary eyed.

"Yeah, I'm okay sweetie. It was nothing really."

"Max, you had to go to the hospital! That isn't 'nothing'!" Nudge exclaimed.

"To me it is. Now, wasn't Iggy supposed to make us pizza for dinner?" Max asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, and you can tell us what happened back there at the same time." I said, startling Max. Ha! She forgot I was here!

"Oh, right." She sighed. "Where do I begin?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter: 5

**Fifth chapter is done! WOOT! Sorry I haven't updated lately but I was caught up in school work… But since I have some free time and it's the weekend I'm giving you guys another chapter! Hope you enjoy…**

_Previously (Fang's POV):_

_ "Max, you had to go to the hospital! That isn't 'nothing'!" Nudge exclaimed._

_ "To me it is. Now, wasn't Iggy supposed to make us pizza for dinner?" Max asked changing the subject._

_ "Yeah, and you can tell us what happened back there at the same time." I said, startling Max. Ha! She forgot I was here!_

_ "Oh, right." She sighed. "Where do I begin?" _

Max POV

"After we left," Nudge recommended.

We all walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table, everybody claiming a seat, me being the center of attention. And we all know how I hate being the center of attention…

"Uh, okay. After you guys left I started to smack talk him, and since you guys know Dylan so well, he did the same back. Little did I know that he had the whole football team ready to go at any second. But to me, seventeen guys against one ticked, bada** chick, wasn't fair…" I paused and thought to myself, 'I could've taken them if it was just those three nimrods…' I started again, "For once, it was too much for me to handle. I guess I just panicked and started throwing punches around, and did very little. They cornered me in an alley and Dylan saw this as an opportunity to beat me up. Now I'm here."

During my whole sum up of the 'situation', I was focused on nothing in particular, but made sure that I didn't make eye contact with anybody. It was silent for a good, let's say, five seconds before Nudge spoke up (Shocker right? I was surprised when she didn't say anything while I was telling her what had happened after I told them to leave.)

"Max, why didn't you call us? We could've - "

"You could've what Nudge? Let you guys get hurt because of my stupid actions?" I snapped. "What if you guys ended up like me? I wouldn't be able to deal with myself the same way for letting you guys get hurt! Especially by Dylan!"

"Max, calm down," Jeb said, trying and failing to calm me down. My answer to his question: getting out of my chair and storming out of there and heading for the front door. "Max, get back here!" Jeb yelled after me. When I opened the door I could've sworn I stopped breathing for a few seconds. Why was _he_ here? I haven't seen him since I was 8, which was seven years ago.

"May I help you?" I asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Is there a Maximum Ride here?" _He_ asked. Guess he doesn't recognize me… I have no problem with that. Then again it's probably from all the injuries I got earlier today...

"I'm Max, can I help you with something?" His face flooded recognition.

"Max? Is it really you? You've grown haven't you squirt?" He said ruffling my hair, grinning ear to ear.

"Yeah it's me. Now what do you want?" I asked in my not-so-sweet voice.

"I need to talk to you and your foster parents about letting me take full custody of you." I gaped at him.

I tried to rack my brain for words but couldn't find any that would make me even more furious than I already am. "Who's at the door Max?" Jeb called from the kitchen.

"Nobody!" I called back, shutting the door in Ari's face and locking it. I made my way back to the kitchen, just to have everyone staring at me again. "What?" I asked.

"We know that there was someone there, Max. We're not deaf," Iggy said in a 'duh' tone.

"Go see for yourself, I bet he's still there…" I mumble, motioning towards the door. "Jeb, he wanted to talk, to you and me…"

"About what?" He asked before he opened the door. I know that Jeb has never met Ari, (shall I say it?) _my_ _brother_. "Hello, may I help you?" Jeb asked Ari.

"Are you Max's foster dad?" Ari asked.

"Yeah, Max told me that you need to talk to me about something…?"

"Oh yeah, may I come in?"

"Sure, we can go into my office since the rest of the kids are in the kitchen." Jeb stated. "Max, are you coming?" I hesitated but nodded in reply.

"Max? What does he want to talk to you about?" Angel asked while I was walking out of the kitchen.

"You'll see…" I said barely audible knowing they wouldn't hear me. I made my way to Jeb's office and sat down in one of the chairs, farthest away from Ari.

After everybody was situated, Ari said bluntly, "I'd like to take Max into my full custody." Jeb was taken completely off guard by this. "I'm her brother, Ari." Jeb looked over at me for clarification. I nodded.

"I see. Well, to do that you have to fill out some paper work, and it won't be decided if she can live with you for a little over a week." Jeb stated.

"Alright, do you have the paper work with you? So I can fill it out now and turn it in tomorrow."

"Yeah, I think so." He got up and walked over to a filing cabinet near his desk and took out a folder, grabbed a few papers and handed them over to Ari. "This is all you'll need."

"Thank you, sir. Sorry I didn't catch your name…?"

"Jeb. Jeb Batchelder. Is that all you needed?"

"Yes, I'll be going now. See you tomorrow Max," Ari said giving me another big grin.

"Whatever," I muttered. Ari left Jeb's office and Jeb led him to the front door. I stayed seated in the office, not wanting to talk to anybody right now. This has to be the worst day of my life. And just to let you know, my life sucks. Jeb and Ari said their final goodbye's to each other and Jeb motioned for me to come talk with him.

"Max, are you okay with this? I mean about him taking full custody of you?

"No, but it's not like I have a choice. Not only do I have to live with him, but I have to be reminded of what happened seven years ago! Please tell me you can help me out of this one Jeb!" I begged. I never beg, but Ari was a different story…

"I might be able to but I'm not sure. I can talk with my lawyer but I don't know if it'll do much."

"Please, at least try!" I said, tears just waiting to spill out but I manage to keep them from falling.

_Flashback_

_It was the middle of winter, and I was at school doing whatever second graders do in school. I was fully aware that my parents were picking me and Ari up early from school because we had dentist appointments. Ari was already waiting with mom and dad when I came down. We were all in the car and driving towards our roads were really slippery, and it doesn't help if your brother is fooling around and throwing things all over the place._

_ "Ari, cut it out!" I yelled at my stupid brother._

_ "Why Maxi? It's fun!"_

_ "Yeah, well it might be fun but it's really annoying! So, stop it." _

_ "I'm not even throwing them at you! Now stop being a baby."_

_ "Not after you stop being an idiot!" I yelled, already losing patience with him._

_ "N-" He started but dad cut him off. Did I mention he was the one driving? No? well I am now._

_ "Stop arguing you two! Ari, stopped throwing things in the car. And Max, ignore him till' we get to the dentist office. Alright?" My dad said this turning to face us, sitting in the back seats of the car._

_ We both mumbled an 'alright' before my mom yelled, "Michel, the road!" We started spinning out of control because of the slippery roads. Next thing I knew we crashed head-on with another vehicle and my mom and dad were seriously injured, the windshield had shattered and covered them in shards of glass. The ambulance came quickly and they said that they would do all they could to try and help our parents. Me and Ari were lucky because we only got slight concussions and bruises. My parents on the other hand were in the ER and getting treated for their injuries._

_ After and hour and a half in the ER the doctors came back and gave Ari and I the news that our parents lot too much blood and had too many injuries to survive. Ever since I've been afraid of doctors and hospitals, never trusted them._

_End of Flashback_

"What did that guy want to talk to you about Max?" Gazzy asked.

"_That guy_, was my dumb*** brother that wants to try and take full custody of me. H-he's the one that-that…" At this point I couldn't hold in my tears. I quickly brought my hands up to cover my face. Since I am the great Maximum Ride, I rarely cry. Heck, I never cry at all! But thinking of my parents and the crash and how it was basically Ari's fault for making dad crash the car in the first place. I'd never forgive him for that. But now, now I had to live with _it_.

"Max's it's all okay, I'll try and get him to leave you alone." Jeb said hugging me. If I hadn't already had a biological dad, it probably could've been Jeb. At that moment I realized something I've been too stubborn to see. I broke away from Jeb and took some steps backwards.

"I also caused my parents' death…" I whispered to myself.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

**The reason I haven't updated on this lately is because I don't have any ideas of what to write... I guess you could call it writer's block, but I just can't come up with any good ideas lately! (Fine! It's writer's block!) I've also been wrapped up in school (again) , and the Hunger Games came out on Friday, and I HAD to see it. I recommend that you _do_ go see it (but read the book(s) first!). Now, ON WITH THE STORY! (Stupid little foot note: Tomorrow is also my birthday.)**

_Previously (Max's POV):_

_"I also caused my parents' death…" I whispered to myself._

Max POV

So much for whispering to myself... Turns out, anybody in a ten foot radius of me heard it. I thought to myself, _I need to get out of here. _So I did the first thing that came to me: run past everyone that was shooting worried looks my way, and stay away from home tonight. Not one of my best plans but, it has to be done.

"Max! Come back!" I heard Iggy yell. I'm the closest with Iggy between all of us foster kids. He understands me the best, and knows all the details of what happened _that_ night. Besides Jeb of course. "Max, you didn't to anything to your - " I cut him off short by slamming the door and sprinting away from home. Though it wouldn't be my home much longer thanks to Ari.

I know that they're going to come after me. I just need to keep running.

Fang POV

"Max, you didn't do anything to your - " Iggy was cut off by Max slamming the door.

"Should we go after her?" I asked.

"No, she does this a lot. We found out that if we don't go look for her she comes back a few hours later," Iggy informed me. "Although, it hasn't been anything like this. Most of the time it's about Dylan, or some other jerk from school."

"So, do we go after her or not?" I asked, yet again.

"It won't do anything, Max is just too stubborn sometimes."

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going to go look for her," I said as I was making my way to the door.

"Can I go with you Fang?" I heard a small voice ask behind me as I opened the door. It was Angel.

I gave her one of my famous half smiles and said, "Sure, come on." She took my hand and we were off to find Max. "Do you know where Max would've gone?"

"Maybe. She showed me this one place before, and she said that's where she goes to think. I guess we could try there..." Angel trailed off.

"Alright, show me where it is."

**Yes, I know it's a short chapter but I can't think at the moment... Stupid writer's block! Anyways, I wanted to know if I should continue on with this story since I'm having a lot of trouble writing it. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

**Finally! Chapter 7 is up! I'm so proud of myself... Anyways, here it is. Oh, and I just decided that I won't be doing the '**_Previously'_ things. If you wanna find out what happened before go back and read it. Sorry if that sounds mean but... It's what I feel should be done. I'll also try and come up with titles for the chapters, but that'll happen when I write the next chapter. And so... THE STORY STARTS!

Max POV

I had an idea of where I was going to go for the night. My family knows me enough now that if they haven't found me within half an hour, I'll be gone all night and be back by morning. Anyways, I found this place a few years back where I do most of my thinking. Angel and I are the only ones who know where it is.

It's out near the woods, about five minutes in. It's behind a thick line of trees, between two rocks, and one lying on top. When it rains it's like I'm in a peaceful world where nothing bad has ever happened in my life. The next day I forget about it. But, that's only on days that it rains. And, lucky me, it wasn't going to be raining anytime soon. That means I _won't_ be forgetting about my little 'issue' overnight. Heck, I won't ever forget about it since that night always haunts me in my dreams, and I'm almost one hundred percent sure that I will not forget about it. _Ever_.

Once I got to my little hideout, I almost felt like crying. And if you know me, I _never_ cry. Not since my parents died.

I was all comfortable until I heard some branches snap under someone's feet. I just brushed it off as some drunk guy that found his way into the forest (That happens a lot around here). But when the footsteps got closer I realized that there wasn't just one pari of footsteps, but two. I slowly got up from my sitting position on the ground and walked farther back into my hideout.

"Max, I know you're in there." I heard Angel say from the opening of the cave. But, she had someone with her. Iggy? No, he's knows better than to follow me out here. Jeb? Why would he come here to try and find me? So who could it b- Oh no... _Fang_ is with her. Because I know that Gazzy isn't that tall. Same with Nudge. But why would _he,_ _of all people, _come and find me?

"I know you won't listen to us and we- well _I_ know you won't come back home tonight, but can we please talk?" Angel asked.

"I-I don't want to talk about it Ange." I stuttered. Wait... _I stuttered? _What the heck was that? NEVER in my life have _I_, _The _Maximum Ride, _stuttered_!

"Max, are you sure? You can tell me anything." Angel reassured me. But it didn't work.

"I just wanna be alone right now. Please, can you go?" I asked, desperately wanting them to go away.

"Yeah, whatever you'd like Max." She said, sounding defeated.

I watched them walk away from the entrance of my hideout. The truth is, I _did_ want to talk to someone. Except I don't have anyone to talk to when it comes to stuff like this. Not even Iggy. The next thing I knew, I was drifting off into sleep.

Fang POV

Angel and I were walking away from where we found Max. She seemed pretty upset but she doesn't seem like the kind of person to admit something like that out loud.

It was quiet until Angel spoke up and said, "Hey, Fang?"

"Yeah?"

"I have an idea. After you take me home, could you go back and bring Max home?"

"If it'll make you feel better Angel, then, yeah sure."

When we got to the house, Angel gave me a hug (which caught me by surprise) and said, "You and Max are gonna be great friends Fang. I know it!" She gave me a little wave. I waved back and gave her one of my famous half grins. I turned around and headed back to the forest where Max's thinking place is.

**I promise to make the next chapter later this weekend! (and maybe a bit longer...) I bid you good day.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: ...

**YAY! Two chapters in one weekend! One point for me! Should I do this more often? I mean, make more than one chapter a week? I'll go with what you people got to say about this. Anyways, continuing with the story...**

Fang POV

I got back to Max's cave and found her sitting on the ground, arms around her legs, and eyes closed. She must be sleeping.

Hmm, Angel asked me to bring her back to the house but she's now asleep. I could wake her up? No. She actually looks kinda... Peaceful when she sleeps. When I wake her up, there's no telling what she'd do. Whatever, I'll just carry her back. What? It's not like I could do anything else...

So I made my way over to her and picked her up bridal style, and started off to the house.

_~Time Lapse – Next Morning~_

Max POV

When I woke up in the morning, thankfully it was a Saturday, I was in my room. I remember clearly falling asleep back in my hideout! Who in their right mid would think about bringing me back here when I was in the most peaceful place in my small world? The only people that knew I was there were Angel and... _Fang._

Why is he being so nice to me and the others? Does he just want to get to know us, know our secrets, and then do the same thing that Dylan and his goons did? I turned to look at the clock in my room. It said, 10:30. I wonder where everyone is...?

I decided to go downstairs to see if anyone's made breakfast. Sure enough, everybody was down there eating some of Iggy's famous breakfast: bacon and eggs. Yum!

"Hey Max! Want some breakfast?" Nudge asked then face palmed. "Of course you do, you're always hungry. How'd you sleep? I slept amazingly last night! And, I had the most amazing dream ever! I was - " I zoned out after that. I sat down in my usual seat at the table then dug into my breakfast.

Once I was finished, I put my dirty dishes away and heard the doorbell ring. Since there was a window in the kitchen so you could see the porch I looked out. I tensed, then told everyone that was still in the room, "I_ am not_ here." I raced up the stairs into my room before anyone could ask any questions. I _did not_ want to face Ari this early in the morning.

Just incase somebody told him I _was_ here, even though I told them that I wasn't, I went to hide in my closet. Trust me, If you had the most idiotic guy in your house, adopting you so they can make your life even more terrible, you'd hide in a closet too. I was praying that they wouldn't tell him I wasn't home.

Nudge POV

"I _am not_ here," Max said and dashed upstairs to her room. I was going to ask who was at the door but she made her way upstairs too fast before I had the chance. So I went to go open the door.

I was greeted with, "Hi, is Max there? Or Jeb?" It was Ari.

"Uh, Max isn't. And I don't know about Jeb. Hold on a minute please." I said, closing the door not too hard in his face. "Jeb? Ari's here. He wanted to talk to you, is that okay?"

"Sure," was his reply.

"Oh, Max told us that she doesn't want Ari to know she's here."

"Alright, I understand." He said as he made his way towards the door.

**Short chapter but I updated at least! Hoped you liked it! Oh, and I couldn't think of a name for this chapter because it's too hard... I spent about five minutes trying to come up with a name and failed sorry! But the next chapter will definitely be longer, and have a title. Sorry! R&R please!**


	9. AN

**A/N:****So sorry this isn't an update but I don't know if this sto****ry is good. To me it's poorly written**** and I'm not eve****n sure that it makes sense to anyone anymore. So since I have no clue what to do, I'm going to put up a poll for you asking you fabulous people what I should do. What it asks is you want me to edit this story AND start a new I have (barely) started, or to quit this story for someone to adopt it and continue on with said new idea. Thank You! **


End file.
